


Deaths

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [38]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My boys I love you ;-;, Nightmares, Pls dreamnoblade is cute leave me alone-, half blind :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Dream gets hurt badly, nothing can be done
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 10
Kudos: 381





	Deaths

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy I wrote this quickly bc I wanted to lmao
> 
> The lore stream killed me yesterday no joke 
> 
> I am writing something for it tho! So look forward to it! :
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Techno presses down harder on the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. Dream cries out in pain under the pressure. 

“Don’t you die on me Dream,” mumbles Techno.

Dream coughs, blood splattering onto the ground next to him. The dirty blonde looks up at him and gives a crooked smile.“T-tech please just-” he’s cut off by more blood coming up his throat.

Techno feels tears coming to his eyes. “You aren’t allowed to leave me.”

They had just been walking. They never went on walks anymore. They just wanted some time to be alone, to hold hands just because they could. They just wanted to spend some time together. That was all, but then they got ambushed by pillagers. They were prepared for a fight and they won after killing all the pillagers, but then there was a ravager they missed. It was going to hit Techno but Dream jumped in front of him, taking the lethal blow as one of its horns pierced his abdomen.

Techno presses harder, but the blood won’t stop. Dream can see it’s not helping, and reaches up weakly putting a bloodied hand on the side of his face. “T-Tech please, it’s n-not doing anything,” he chokes out.

Techno lets out a whimper as a tear falls from his cheek. “You said you wouldn’t l-leave me, Dream.”

Dream gives him a smile. “I know and I’m s-sorry. Please just, l-lay here with me?” asks the dirty blonde.

Techno shakes his head. “I can’t j-just let you die.” 

“Please,” whispers Dream. Techno looks into his eyes seeing pure desperation in them and he takes his hands off his abdomen. He leans against a tree and pulls Dream between his legs so the other’s back is resting on his chest. Techno wraps his arms around his lover and rests his head on top of the other’s.

Dream smiles and sighs, content, as his world begins to get blurry from tears and blood loss. Techno stifles a sob from behind. 

“Thank y-you Tech,” whispers Dream. “I l-love you s-so much.”

Techno can’t hold back the sob at Dream’s words. “I love y-you to Dream, so fucking much.”

Dream chuckles. “Love… you…” whispers Dream as his body goes limp.

Techno sobs openly. “Please D-Dream, don’t leave me.” He shakes Dream gently but the other doesn’t respond. Techno pulls him close, a gut wrenching scream filling the empty space. 

  
  


Techno’s entire body jolts as he comes back to consciousness. He shoots up. He’s back at home in his and Dream’s room. Books and clothing were strewn about the place and it was dim, curtains pulled over the window. Techno brings a hand to his mouth as tears come to his eyes. “Dream…” mumbles Techno. He buries his face in his hands, silent sobs wracking his form. He’s completely unaware of the door opening, a familiar face stepping into the room. 

“Hey-“ starts Dream but he looks over and sees Techno crying. He rushes over and touches his shoulder, to his surprise the other flinches and looks up at him. Techno stares at him and Dream stares back, worry etched into his features. He was going to ask what was wrong until Techno cups his cheeks.

“You’re alive.” whispers the hybrid. Dream gives him a look of confusion before Techno pulls him onto the bed and into a hug, wrapping his arms around his tightly. Dream sighs and hugs him back.

“It’s okay Tech, whatever happened wasn’t real. I'm here and I’m never leaving,” soothes Dream.

Techno sniffles and pulls away. “Sorry.”

Dream smiles. “Don’t be, also do you want to talk about it?”

Techno looked up at his boyfriend, into his one working green eye and shook his head. “Not right now.”

Dream grabs his hands. “That’s alright, I was going to make breakfast but I think I’ll stay here.” 

“You don’t need to-“ he’s cut off by Dream flopping on him, forcing him to lay down. Dream lays on his chest and smiles.

“You’re getting cuddles, food can wait.”

Techno smiles fondly and leans up placing a small kiss on his lips. Dream cups his cheeks as he deepens the kiss before pulling away and moving off his lover’s stomach. He lays next to him and wraps his arms around his torso, Techno doing the same. 

“Love you Techno.”

Techno hums. “I love you too, love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy short note bc I’m doing something!
> 
> Love you guys! 
> 
> Sorry if this wasn’t ur ship :(
> 
> I hope this was okay!
> 
> Love you guys!💚💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now!
> 
> It’s chalk full of dream apologists ngl-
> 
> https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M
> 
> when u join, make sure to do an intro so we can let u into the server :3


End file.
